


Forced To Be An Assassin

by Maaheen11



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Assassin!Karma, Bloodshed, Depressed Akabane Karma, Karma Centric, Neglect, abused!karma, karma has a TATTOO!!!, korosensei is worried about karma, no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaheen11/pseuds/Maaheen11
Summary: What if the person everyone knew was not really him? That it was just someone else? That it was a mask all along? How much longer can he keep his friends in the dark just for his own enjoyment? What happens when his secret comes out in the open? How long will he be chained like a pet who had never seen freedom?
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1: Hiding in the dark

"Stand up"

"Bow"

"Fire"

Everyone fired aiming at their one and only target who was currently taking their attendance while dodging the anti-sensei bullets at Mach 20 with ease. No longer after the attendance was completed the firing came to a halt as the students seated themselves in their places, exhausted from the constant firing but neither of them could blow a single tentacle of his who had green stripes on his face.

"Nufufufu...You have to do better than that to kill me before March," he mocked before glancing at the vacant seat situated at the back of the class with only one thought in his mind: So Karma is late again.

Just thinking about the devil, the door slid open causing Koro-sensei to turn around but the sound of one of his tentacles blowing up echoed followed by a chuckle from the newcomer.

"Eh? Am I late again, teach? Oh sorry Koro-sensei but I had to deal with some things first before coming here," Karma spoke as his eyes glimmered with mischief.

"Karma-kun! You're late! Sensei was worried about you!" He spoke, faking tears but later stopped as he starts his lesson.

It was maths and they were learning a few new techniques in solving parametric equations but this was all too familiar to him but still decided to listen.

The way Koro-sensei explained to the class was completely different than they did to him when he was younger. Koro-sensei tone was gentle and caring as he tries his best to make others understand with different examples, completely opposite of how they taught to him, speaking in a much stricter tone as they quicken the pace to see if he meet their expectations but were never satisfied with the progress he made.

No matter how much he tries to be acknowledged by them was not enough but Koro-sensei did saw the boundless potential in him while everyone admired him, congratulating him on his achievements.

Maybe that was the reason he still stayed in this classroom. He felt as if he belonged here, that this is the place that he was needed for all his life but as much as he wants to stay he knows clearly that his enjoyment would soon come to an end. That all good things wouldn't last forever so that's why he cherishes every single moment with them.

He laughs with them, work with them and help each other out. This is what he wants, to have friends he could call his own. They were his only and true friends but is he theirs? Would you call someone your friend who made you stay in the dark so that his own secrets could not be revealed to them? That he wasn't just a normal 15 year old boy? Would they still want to be with him if he told them about his hidden secrets?

But before he could think anymore further, Koro-sensei dismissed the class as everyone stood up and walked outside for PE.

Nagisa looked back at Karma who was still seated in his chair who was looking at the rest of the classroom going outside with an expression that he couldn't describe.

"Karma? Let's go or we would be late for PE," he spoke as Karma looked up to see Nagisa smiling down at him upon which he returned it with one of his own.

"Yeah let's go," he spoke before pushing his chair back while lifting himself up as they strode together towards the ground.

"What do you think will Karasuma-sensei train us today?" Nagisa asked as he looks up at him who grinned widely.

"I heard him saying that he would pair us and make us fight against each other to see how good we are at close combat," he spoke while thoughtfully looking up a bit.

"And where did you heard that from?" Nagisa asked even though he knew what would Karma say who was grinning mischievously.

"I snuck in the staff room to grab this and when I was heard someone coming, I hide myself and eavesdrop what Karasuma-sensei was saying," he said while showing Nagisa a fancy chocolate which belonged to Koro-sensei.

"You know Koro-sensei would freak out. You should return that to him," Nagisa said while sweatdropping, remembering the first time Karma stole his money.

Karma simply stuck his tongue out while saying "Nah, I'm not going to."

Nagisa could only sigh at his friend's response. He still admires Karma like the way he did when they first met in their first year of high school. Oh how he felt lucky to have his idol as his friend, and thinking about that couldn't help him but smile. Indeed he is lucky to have Karma as his best friend.

They soon reached the ground as everyone gathered around Karasuma-sensei who had a box filled with folded paper as he looks at the students to make sure all of them were here before announcing what they were going to do today.

"Listen up! In this box are chits that has each and everyone's name written from amongst which I would pick two and those two would have to fight each other. I would be observing every single move of yours and conclude in which areas you need improvement. Each pair would fight one by one and I would appreciate if you don't play any dirty tricks," he explained as everyone listens to him intently.

Karma sighed as he tries to steady his heartbeat which was pounding against his rib cage. I have to control my strength if I want to stay in this class. I have to or else they would know the real me, he thought as sweat dripped from his forehead.

Karma watched as Karasuma-sensei put his hand in the box and pulling out two folded notes, unfolding them to call out the two chosen students.

"Please not me. Please whoever is listening up there don't let it be me," Karma muttered.

"Ryoma Terasaka and Karma Akabane! Please step forward and ready yourself," Karasuma spoke as Karma was left cursing his luck.

"From all the 28 students you have to pick me! Karma facing his own karma what kind of sick joke is that!" Karma mentally yelled as he tries to maintain his composure which he surprisingly managed to.

The two stood in the middle of the ground as the rest backed away knowing how much damage can the two toughest students in their class could cause when they are facing each other.

Terasaka smirked at Karma who calmly stared at him with eyes as observant as ever.

"So I get to punch you, huh?" He mocked which didn't fazed the other who still had a lot in his mind.

"Let's just get this over with, Terasaka-kun."


	2. The Fight

Wind sighed through his ruby red hair as his eyes observed the one in front of him who was going to be his prey for him to hunt on. Terasaka smirked as he readied himself for the upcoming fight with confidence that could be harmful.

Upon seeing Terasaka in his fighting pose, Karma outstretched his balled fists in front of him as he shifts his weight on his toes, readying himself to launch over the other.

"Okay I want no serious injuries and nothing else that would lead any of you to the hospital," Karasuma exclaimed as he looks at both of them.

Karma's heart thumped against his rib-cage as if it could break out while trying his best not to show how the poisonous anxiety seizing his heart.

"Begin!"

As soon as those words left from his mouth, Karma launched himself on Terasaka, making an attempt to punch him straight at the face but Terasaka dodged while kicking him but Karma blocked it with his arms as he felt himself being pushed back by the applied force.

"Tsk...you're going down," Terasaka spoke as he ran towards him with an amazing speed, trying to punch him but Karma bended his upper torso backwards while eyeing Terasaka's fist.

He retreated his body into his regular position, moving aside from Terasaka and successfully punched him in the face as a smirk spread across his face.

Terasaka gritted his teeth as a hiss escaped while anger prominent on his face. He stood on his two feet, making another attempt to punch him but Karma stood there with dangerous looking eyes while the smirk still present which showed nothing but malice.

He took hold of Terasaka's fist midair upon which everyone's eyes widened. Terasaka's arm wobbled due to the force being applied but Karma showed no such difficulty in grasping his fist.

He twisted his hand as a grunt was heard while Karma brought his left leg back, using its momentum to increase the pressure while aiming it at Terasaka's head as it made impact with his thick skull.

Terasaka fell on the ground with a thump while he grasps his head as he felt as if he was hit by a thick pipe. Upon retreating his hand, he saw that it was covered in blood.

"The hell! Is that your leg or some piece of metal? My head is freaking bleeding!" Terasaka yelled but Karma stood there, plainly looking at the crimson fluid that dyed Terasaka's two toned hair.

How long has it been since he seen this shade of red? The metallic scent of blood flowing through his nostrils felt all too familiar as he stares at the blood and without his knowing, he bended down as he soaks his hand in Terasaka's blood, bringing it close to his face to smell it properly.

Meanwhile, as Karasuma stepped forward to take a look at Terasaka's head, hoping that his skull hasn't been damaged badly but stopped in his tracks when Karma kneeled down, pressing his palm in his skull and smelling it with a glint that seemed foreign but yet he knew so well.

"Karma?" He spoke which seemed to snap him out of his daze as he looks at Terasaka for a moment who was supported by Kimura and Yoshida and then at his blood covered hand.

Speechless he was since he didn't knew he applied that much force in his kick that blood seep through his skull when his only intention was to make the other lose his consciousness.

"Um... I am sorry Terasaka-kun. I... didn't meant any of thing to happen," Karma spoke in a voice hardly above from a whisper but Terasaka was able to hear what he said which caused his eyes to widen.

Karma and saying he's sorry! He thought as he looked up at him and saw his apologetic expression that only he was able to see while the others can't since his bangs shadowed his expressions.

Before Terasaka could say anything, Karma turned his back and moved towards the rough track that led down the mountain.

"Karma! Where are you going?" Nagisa shouted to attract his attention who replied without glancing back at him.

"I'm done with school for now so I'm skipping classes. See ya later Nagisa," he spoke in his usual bored tone.

His retreating figure was no longer in their vision of sight as they were left baffled. Karasuma brought Terasaka on his feet as his supports him to walk to the infirmary.

"I'm taking Terasaka to the infirmary while this class has been dismissed. Hey you take your class." Karasuma announced upon which Koro-sensei grumbled for not being called by his name that his precious students gave to him.

"Well then class, let's get inside," Koro-sensei exclaimed as slowly everyone went inside the building, worrying for their two fellow classmates health.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splashes of water echoed in the empty bathroom as Karma furiously washed the blood off of his hand, making sure that no traces of it would be left.

His breathing were uneven, mostly labored as his heart beat fastened with every second that passed. He splashed the running water on his face so that he could calm his nerves with the cool sensation that the water gave.

"What were you thinking! First you kick him in the head hard enough for blood to seep through his skull but then you just had to touch and smell it!" Karma shouted at the image that the mirror reflected back.

He tried to take deep breaths as he closes his eyes while bringing his head under the running water, letting his hair to be soaked up and wet. Soon he lifted his head up as his reflection stared him with dangerous redden eyes while his pupils slimmed down to thin slits similar to a dragon's and veins where visible on his neck and his forehead.

"They would know about this. Even with a simple job I have disappointed them yet another time." He spat those words on his reflection as it left a disgusting aftertaste in his mouth.

His breathing hitched as it was difficult to breath while he clutched his shirt where underneath his heart beat, and soon breaking into a fist of laughter.

With his trembling hands, he tried to open the cabinet as he ruffles in it to find a bottle of pills and ate one, resulting in his breathing to even out while his eyes returned to normal.

He fall back on the cool tiles of the bathroom as he rests his head on the wall, taking deep breaths.

"I have to control myself or I'm done for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for chapter 2! Please comment, and gives kudos!


	3. They Are Here

Akabane Isamu (Karma's Father)

Akabane Amelia (Karma's mother)

This is her clothes

Sero 

* * *

There it stood. Tall as ever with its peak high up in the sky despite its rundown condition. Everyday, people would pass by this building, never daring to enter let alone ponder about what would its insides contain. But looks might deceive you, hiding something malice and vile inside.

_Drip_

Slowly, droplets dripped from the broken pipes, echoing around the old, rotting basement. The wooden floor had aged and been a prey of termites while the once gorgeous walls were now nothing but a step away from becoming debris. Old, crumbling beams held the ceiling from collapsing and crushing what was beneath it.

"This collection of weaponry is remarkably better than we have anticipated. Wouldn't you agree, Black-sama?" White-sama said while testing a rifle.

White-sama had salmon colored hair with three bangs in the front while a few strands stick out down his scalp. He had a fair complexion which made his charming golden eyes stand out while some can see them shimmer with different emotions. High cheekbones and v-shaped jawline had him even more charming as he already is. He wore a light blue button up over which was a black colored waistcoat that has its buttons undone while he wore black denim jeans whose ends were folded slightly above the ankles in order to adjust his black combat boots.

The said person hummed in agreement as she ran her hands over the weapons displayed in front of her.

Long icy blue hair hung low till they reached her elbows while her complexion was as fair as snow making her piercing pale blue eyes stand out all in its glory. She wore tight skinny leather jeans and a black long hooded dress with black stripes of leather going down diagonally from both of her shoulders to her hip joint while some straps were around her arms. The dress was held up from the front while it went down from the sides till her knees. She had a slender frame but despite that she possessed strength beyond one's imagination.

"Seems like you actually do have weapons worth my attention, Sero," Black-sama spoke void of emotions.

Sero had wild untamed brown hair that covered one of his sharp golden eyes and had a normal complexion. He wore a string like necklace with two loops of string around his neck while the third one hang loose on his chest with a hook like object hanging down. Beige colored shirt was worn by him with its first two buttons unbuttoned, allowing his chest to be exposed over which was a dark brown jacket with greyish white fur on the collar. He had brown ripped jeans and brown sneakers.

"Yes we do. You may take these after you pay their prices. That rifle you're holding White-sama is of"

"Don't worry we already know the price," Black-sama interrupted while annoyance and confusion visible on Sero's face.

"Huh? What are talking about Black-sama," Sero questioned with a raised eyebrow upon which she chuckled darkly.

"The price is your life"

As soon as she uttered those words, every guard in the room collapsed on the ground while blood poured out of their wounds.

"What the heck is going on!" Sero exclaimed baffled as he wildly looks around.

"Simple. We are paying the price of these excellent weaponry like you asked us to," Black-sama smirked as she thrusts a twisted dagger in his abdomen.

He fell on his knees, astonished whilst clutching the dagger as he grasps for air, glaring at his attacker who chuckled at his pitiful state.

"You think I would die that easily," He muttered, pulling out the dagger as he strikes at Black-sama heart but fortunately, she swiftly dodged, twisting her leg back her body and swung it at his face using the momentum created to increase the force.

Sero blocked the kick with his arms but the kick broke it while a painful cry escaped from his mouth. He crouched down, grasping his arm in agony as he failed to sense White-sama presence as he crawls quietly behind him. He shifted his weight back firmly on his left foot whilst raising his right leg high up the crouched figure and brought his leg down aiming for his spine which broke with a crack.

Sero's body fell with a heavy thump as he lies motionless in his own puddle of blood, taking in his last few breaths till darkness takes over.

Black-sama chuckles while White-sama loads their truck which was disguised as a moving van with the weapons, carrying several weapons at a time over his shoulder.

"Come on, we have to make a move now Amelia," White-sama called as he seats himself at the driver seat.

"Hai! Oi! Don't drive away Isamu!" Black-sama called as she picks up her pace after she saw the truck moves further away from her. As she nears the truck's passenger's seat door, she leaps onto the step as she hangs along the moving truck. By pulling on the handle, she seats herself into the moving truck with a pout.

"You left me!" She whined, causing a smile to spread on his face.

"Why would I leave my princess behind," White-sama smiles as he gives a quick peck on her cheek while being careful of the road they were driving on.

"I told you the drug on the dagger was a great idea. He didn't knew why he was feeling sluggish!" Black-sama exclaimed while resting her head on the dashboard.

"Yeah," White-sama replied, "And the snipers did an excellent work as well."

The rest of the road trip was filled with a peaceful quite while songs played in the background by the radio when suddenly White-sama broke it with a sigh.

"Say we pay a visit to our son," White-sama suddenly suggested causing a giggle to erupt from Black-sama.

"Oh him? He did lost control yesterday, guess we have to cancel his current mission and by the looks of it, it seems like as if he is showing negligence towards work," she spoke with a smile.

"Let's see what it is that he wants to stay in that classroom."

* * *

The bird chirped their sweet melody with prefect harmony while the bright glorious rays framed the mountain's trees into a prefect scenery which was breath taking as he hiked up the mountain with a preoccupied mind since the events from last evening kept on playing like an old broken cassette.

"Why was Karma acting so strange? Why do I have the feeling that he was hesitant during the fight?" Nagisa murmured quietly as he further pondered over the fight between Karma and Terasaka.

"Nagisa! Wait up Nagisa!" A voice called him from behind upon which he turned with a smile plastered on his face in greeting.

"Good morning Sugino-kun!" He spoke as Sugino came closer to him so that they could hike together.

"Hey what are you thinking about? I had to call your name five times for you to hear," Sugino asked while Nagisa laughed nervously.

"Nothing important. I was just thinking about the yesterday fight between Terasaka-kun and Karma-kun," Nagisa spoke.

"Oh that fight? I knew one of them would be hurt since this is Karma and Terasaka we are talking about. Expect the worst case scenario when two foes fight against each other." He spoke while frowning.

"You're right. It's just Karma-kun seemed a bit different during the fight, don't you think?" Nagisa asked.

"Different? I don't think so. He looked as violent as he is known for. I don't know how you talk to him that freely." Sugino sweat-dropped as an image of Karma grinning devilishly with devil horns and tail crossed his mind.

"Come on. You know he isn't that violent just... um...wild," Nagisa replied, pondering on what to say.

"But man his kick is frighteningly strong. Just one kick made Terasaka's head bleed," Sugino exclaimed, fearing from Karma's strength upon which Nagisa looked down in thought.

Soon they reached the top of the mountain where their classroom was situated, as they strode inside the class where they were greeted by their fellow classmates.

Nagisa seated himself at his seat while he rested his head on his hand as he stared blankly at the entrance of the building through the window, several thoughts spiraling in his mind, all concerning only one person: Karma.

"I wonder he would come late today as well or would he decide to skip today's classes," he mumbled under his breath, followed by a sigh.

No longer, Koro-sensei came inside with his usual big smile upon which everyone seated themselves in their respective seats while one at the back was left empty.

"Good morning class! I'm glad to see you today but," he spoke cheerfully but then his face turned pitch black causing everyone to held their breathe while oxygen seemed to seep out of the classroom.

"But what Koro-sensei?" Kayano asked while smiling nervously.

"Which one of you took my chocolate that I brought from the finest store of Italy yesterday! I spend most of my salary on it!" He spoke while wiping a fake tear with one of his tentacles while the other shook an empty wallet.

Everyone present in the classroom were left baffled as a moment of silence befell for what seemed like hours while the same thought was in their minds.

_And I thought it was something serious!_

Nakamura stood up with an angry expression plastered on her face as she scolds him for scaring them half to death.

"What the heck, Koro-sensei!" She yelled as a knife struck the blackboard a few centimeters away from his head.

"We thought it was something serious!" Okano exclaimed angrily.

"Gomenasai but if you have any idea who took..." he asked nervously as he rubbed his round head with his tentacle.

"Forget about it! We didn't took your damn chocolate!" Terasaka spoke whose head was covered in bandages.

"I took it." A calm and mocking voice spoke from behind as everyone's attention attracted that voice whose owner smirked at Koro-sensei with glimmering mischief eyes.

"Karma-kun! Please don't sneak in the staff room and steal my treats!" Koro-sensei yelled sadly but the other wasn't prepared to listen.

"Then don't keep your stuff unattended in the staff room." His smirk turned into a sinister grin as he slowly walks to his seat, leaving behind a scarlet colored face Koro-sensei.

"Let's start class then!" He grinned his usual grin after recovering from his anger as he opens a textbook while writing something on the board.

Karma stared at the board with almost none of his concentration since yesterday's events were still playing in his mind. He would often glance at Terasaka whose head was bandaged but other than that there was no sign of injury or wounds upon which Karma sighed.

"What could make this day even worse," He mumbled while resting his head on his hand, getting lost in thoughts.

The class continued smoothly as everyone grasped the concept he conveyed through his teaching as he feels satisfied from his way of teaching. The door to the classroom suddenly opened causing everyone's attention to be diverted towards the door where no one stood.

"Huh? There wasn't any transfer students today nor it seems like any teacher then who was it that opened the door?" Koro-sensei thought to himself as he heads towards the door but stopped in his tracks as a gunshot could be heard that blew a tentacle from his side upon which everyone grasped in astonishment.

A laugh echoed in the classroom which seemed all too familiar to him, scaring him to death as he could feel his blood being drained while his being trembled with fright.

The newcomers entered into the classroom as one of them held a short gun which was loaded with anti-sensei bullets.

"Who are you?" Koro-sensei asked, trying his best to remain composed.

The woman's expression changed which showed pureness and innocence that could fool anyone from the class but he knew what hid under her sweet smile.

"Us?"

"Looks like you didn't introduced us before to your friends, huh?" The male said with a sinister smile as he looks towards him who clenched his teeth while he looked down letting his bangs to cover his expressions.

Everyone's attention went towards the said person who didn't moved an inch as if he froze in time.

"Karma-kun, you know them?" Nagisa asked as he examines Karma.

"They must be someone dangerous that scared Karma so much." He muttered under his breath.

"Gomenasai Okaa-san, Otou-san." Karma spoke which shook everyone down to the core as their eyes widened.

_Okaa-san! Otou-san!_


	4. Reveal Yourself

His being was paralyzed to the spot, the menacing aura of theirs holds him in a tightening grip as terror sucked the very breath from his mouth. He could no longer control his hands as they were shaking in an odd trembling rhythm while his mind incapable of conjuring thoughts. He knows what sinister lies beneath that tender, compassionate smile of hers, the beast hiding within her that takes pleasure in making his life a living nightmare.

"My, I feel offended! You hid us from your dear friends and likewise them from _us_ ," Black exclaims as she musters a hurtful expression while placing a hand to her chest, posing to be affronted. Karma's breath hitched as he deciphered the hidden meaning of the sugarcoated sentence. _You got attached and hid them from us._

"Whether you want to play school or not is not our concern. I am more interested in the reason behind the negligence you showed towards the mission you are currently assigned to do," White spoke as his piercing cold eyes glared at the little redhead.

"I am not! I'm analyzing my target before I perform the killing strike," Karma exclaimed, his voice seething with composed anger. The sound of the chair falling echoing in the classroom that fell due to his abrupt standing.

"Seems to me that you are unskilled for completing the mission within the given time," He mocked, smirking. "Guess we should intensify your training so that you may be able to perform tasks as simple as this one."

"I am not unskilled for this! Give a day or two and I will complete the mission and will give you a full report..."

"Oh, sweetheart, we will not wait that long," Black interrupted as she spoke with a melodious tone. "Kill him now."

It was a straight forward command given by his superiors for him to do, but his mind screamed at him to for once defy them. He hates to admit it, but he has grown attached to his teacher and this classroom as he trusts and cares about everyone. His body felt rigid whilst his feet have rooted themselves to the ground as he stares at Koro-Sensei with hesitance evident in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Maehara exclaimed angrily. "Just who are you guys?"

A chuckle erupted which soon was accompanied by laughter from Black and White, petrifying Karma furthermore. "I guess telling them would be rather amusing to watch, don't you think Black?" White said with a sinister grin plastered on his face.

"Indeed, it will! Karma why don't you unveil yourself, neh? Show them who you truly are! Show them the mark!" Black exclaimed as she bore her gleaming eyes at him who flinched and clenched his white button-up shirt at the top left part of his chest where his heart would be with his eyes downcast.

"Understood."

His face blank, one of his countless masks that conceals the blizzard of different emotions raging inside of him as he begins to unbutton his shirt, slowly undoing them all, after which he pulled his shirt off, letting it fall to the ground in a heap, to reveal what was hidden underneath the cloth.

They were stunned. Rooted in their place as not a single limb was moved. The silence was deadly as the air around them thickened, making it harder to breathe. His entire body was battered, covered in deep scars that were once deadly wounds. Thick white lines of knife lashes littered here and there along with small discolored circles undoubtedly made due to bullets being lodged in his already assaulted body while some of the more gruesome holes indicated that those were entrance and exit bullet wounds. As if that wasn't enough, a part of his lower abdomen was a darker tone than his normally pale skin was as if he was burned there. Oh, how much pain and suffering he has been through as they continued to stare at his exposed scars. But what stood out the most was the intriguing tattoo on the top left of his well-toned chest where his heart lies underneath.

The tattoo was red in color similar to the glistening shade of blood with a slight hue of golden, fitting for someone who has such coloring as Karma. It was shaped into a beastly four-legged dragon with only two legs visible as it curls on itself such that its tail was almost in contact with its mouth while the wings were opened halfway. To a normal person it might look like a fancy tattoo that he has on his chest but it was more than what it appears to be. It was a marking, a symbol of to whom his soul, mind and body belonged to. Of what he was, and what world he lives in.

"My name is Akabane Azazel Karma, ranked Red and I am from The Demons."

A spell of confusion fell on the students as they were unaware of what The Demons was and what did he mean with he ranked Red along with the revelation of his full name. Ignorance was truly a bliss. A gasp could be heard from behind them as they forced their gazes to shift towards the source who was no other than Koro-Sensei himself. His skin changed to a shade of light blue, showing his apprehension as his intact smile was replaced with a gaping mouth as if willing to utter words but it was seemingly impossible to as they clogged his throat.

"You...are from...The Demons?" Koro-Sensei spoke shocked, attempting in saying it audibly to confirm what he thought he heard. _One of his students is from The Demons!_ A nod in affirmation had all of his tentacles trembling, his mind trying to find a hint of falsehood, but the evidence was there on his chest.

A laugh echoed in the seemingly cold and darkroom, breaking the poisonous silence. "Well, that was fun. Your expression was priceless, _Orlando_ ," Black exclaims in excite which further startled Koro-Sensei.

"Now that's taken care of, finish off your target in less than 5 minutes or you will suffer the consequences," White spoke with calculating eyes that glared at Karma who again nodded in affirmation, his hands slowly reaching for something hidden behind his back as he glances at every single betrayed face of the people he considers as his friends and longingly at Koro-Sensei with his eyes glistening with unshed tears, ablazed with fury and sorrow.

"Gomenasai, Sensei, everyone. I lied." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 4! Sorry, it's a bit short, who am I kidding, a lot short. I lost inspiration in writing and was busy with school and got stuck in a really good novel series! I would try to update faster but there are no guarantees! Till then stay safe and happy! :3 :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time posting on AO3!! I hope you liked it so give this part lots of kudos and comments! :3 :3  
> Arigato for reading my fanfic!!


End file.
